Wreckage of an Archangel
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: Drabbles delving in Kou Seiya’s point of view about how he went looking for love, only to find it and realised he had to let go. May contain sad moments, unrequited love, and cherished times when he felt the touch of Usagi's hands, and saw her smile...
1. Goddess

_Drabbles delving in Kou Seiya's point of view about how he went looking for love, only to find it and realised he had to let go._

xxx**xxX**x**Xxx**xxx

**Goddess**

xxx**xxX**x**Xxx**xxx

Angels were never women with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Christian scriptures depicted them as perfect 'male' forms with no true gender. They were simply beings dedicated to appreciating true beauty and true love and protecting that vessel of light, till the time came when Paradise would be ready to claim them back.

'_So, no,'_ thought Seiya, as his blue gaze watched Usagi limped toward the first base, her hands dragging a baseball bat almost as tall as she. _'You are no seraphim, Odango, for all that warm shine and innocent smiles. But I am an Archangel, one who protects with the sword and the shield.'_

Usagi grimaced and narrowed her gaze, getting ready to hit that damned ball to home run.

"You are my goddess," Seiya whispered, eyes soft and full of love. "The maiden I now worship with all my heart. And I would take you to Paradise with me if you'll let me."

She looked up and saw Seiya staring at her intently. Usagi blushed under his gaze.

'_Please let me take you…_' his heart and soul begged, seeking redemption. '_And be my Eve.'_

xx**xxX**x**Xxx**xx

_**A/N:**__ Swinging both ways may seem traitorous but I was an almost Seiya-Usagi fan die hard way back when. So don't hate me if I write for both Mamoru-Usagi and Seiya-Usagi. _

_That said, you can flame me, but make it constructive please, and none of them ramblings that demented fans give out asking Mamoru to die (or Seiya to die) simply because they hate the other one. It will never happen. I love both guys equally. _


	2. Scriptures

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

**-Scriptures-**

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

He stopped in his tracks, face drawn into a parody of normalcy. He could feel that moment of dread slowly creeping in. Yet at the same time, he supposed that he could be happy for her. To have found someone he could love so fiercely, to know that she was now everything to him, and underneath all that, to know that when the time came that he had to let go, that he must indeed let go, was slowly killing him. But if she was happy, he would not mind the pain.

Tsukino Usagi came to him, face radiant, that dazzling smile ripping his heart to pieces as she held a letter to his face.

Seiya knew of only one person who could make _his_ Odango Atama smile that way. _'It must have come from him,_' he thought bleakly.

The love of his life squealed. "Seiya-kun, a girl told me to give this to you. She said she was hoping you would agree and take her out," she said, jumping up and down. "She was so kawaii! You two would look so good together!"

His heart started beating, once again and he tried not to shake as joy flooded to him.. He took it from her and tried to act that it was another ordinary letter. But it wasn't.

_This letter did not come from him. _

As he took it, he made sure that his fingers brushed hers, ever so lightly.

Innocent that she was, Usagi never noticed the touch.

With a smile Seiya turned to her and said, "Let's go, Odango. Free milkshake, my treat, okay?"

She stuck her tongue at him, grinned and nodded.

It was another wonderful day.

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

_**A/N:**__ this is dedicated to **KC and IC** because she is a soul sister in my pain for this pairing. And the fact that she is a Filipina sweetened the need to dedicate this to you. If you have not figured it out yet, IC, I am a Filipina, too.(wink)._


	3. Lord of Song

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, I do realise I seem to have a Biblical theme with these titles. Consider it a preview of a Seiya/Usagi masterpiece I am plotting as my counterpart to the Mamoru/Usagi story '__**Hope's Destiny**__' which practically live and breath on Grecian and Moon mythology._

_I'm calling it '__**These Wings of Wax**__' and it will be canon SM story with a twist. My insane imagination had always wondered about the origins of the Starlights and their home planet. I'll post it when I reach chapter ten of '__**Counterfeited Love**__' (Seiya/Usagi)….shameless advertising, I know._ **;0D**

xxxx**xxX****Xxx**xxxx

**The Lord of Song**

xxxx**xxX****Xxx**xxxx

It was a gift all the three of them had; the ability to transfer images, to tell a complete history simply by singing a song. And the songs they sang were never the kind sang by the people of that lovely blue planet. There was always that hidden depth, a secret, locked between the lyrics.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had hoped their princess would respond to their singing. In this planet that seemed filled with shallow people, she would hear what it was that was being cried from the very depths of their soul.

As the days turned to months, it became obvious no one heard it. A child almost did, according to Taiki. Tsukino-san, he said, brought him to the little girl who saw images of a princess when the songs were sung.

Tsukino Usagi.

What an exceptionally stupid girl.

Because when all hope had left all three, she finally managed to hear it.

The message.

She was able to see how the world of the Three Lights was destroyed by an unknown force of evil. She felt the wrenching loss when the Princess disappeared, telling her loyal knights that she needed to search for the Light of Hope.

Usagi was able to discern what was being said, what was being sung.

Except…

Seiya blinked in frustration. What did he want, anyway? To have his cake and eat it, too? He should be so lucky.

He was glad, of course, that Usagi had heard the message. It only proved he was right to trust her with the telling of it. Yaten and Taiki, for all their resentment over the fact that she was Sailor Moon could not ignore the reality that out of all the people they had sang it to, only she had heard everything loud and clear.

Seiya smiled a grim smile. Yes, he was glad she had managed to read between the lines. No language could properly describe his pride that it was her who finally understood. When he had sang the song, after all, he had hoped, truly hoped, that she would listen.

He closed the midnight blue of his eyes, feeling the frustration building up inside him. '_Oh, Usa_,' he thought, '_You brilliant, stupid girl. You heard, you felt, and saw the message for my princess.'_

In the background, Yaten and Taiki were arguing on how to make Seiya stay away from the Moon Warrior. Seiya sighed. '_But in trying to see the deeper meaning, you ignored what I was plainly saying to you. My personal message; the one I sang for you and only you.'_

He felt the tears about to fall.

'_Couldn't you have seen the visions of us,_' he thought sadly, as he stood up to stare at the setting sun, '_That perhaps, just perhaps…we were meant to be?_'

The tears fell, and the sun slowly set, and he was answered by silence.

xxxx**xxX****Xxx**xxxx

_To the following who reviewed:_

**rogueishLeia**, Marisa Makou, **Odango Atama**, and KC and IC

_many thanks! It always helps to know the drabbles written are appreciated. Hugs!_


	4. Eternity

_**A/N: **__KC and IC__, you cruel girl, now I have to think of a funny drabble for Seiya and Usagi (Starts tearing out hair). Grrrr. In the meantime, here's a bit of fluff._

xx**xxX**-**Xxx**xx

**Eternity**

_one hundred words_

xx**xxX-Xxx**xx

I still remember the things that had never been.

My heart still smiles at memories of could have been.

You think that I have given up?

You must not know me very well, if at all.

I always fight a good fight.

And Usagi…you are worth the fight.

You claim now wasn't meant to be, but that's okay. You see, eternity is still there for me with another set of chances.

Until then I'll stay true, and I'll be waiting for that moment; for that perfect time and finally… you will be mine.

Just as I have always been yours.


	5. Forbidden

**_A/N_**_: To **KC and IC**: Really sorry but this is not the demented drabble I am still TRYING to finish. But it has fluff (I think its fluff. Of course others are free to call it whatever they like)… _

_It is actually a discarded snippet of the Usagi/Seiya story **"These Wings of Wax"** I am working on. I will be updating **'Counterfeited Love'** in a few days, just give me time to get used to the shift in writing style. In fact, I will now be updating all my stories come next week. _

_If anyone can think of a better title for this drabble, I am all ears. _

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden**

_565 words _

* * *

The woman sensed she had displeased him, insulted him in a way no one had ever been capable of doing before. Slowly and immodestly she began to pull up her gown.

She was so tired of Destiny.

He noted not a scratch marred the fine smooth skin. His eyes hooded, he stared but pretended boredom. He's been through this path before and knew it led only to pain.

Let him look, she thought. Eyes closed, she hid the bitter smile that flitted from her lips. It was not like she was giving him an eyeful of something he had not really seen before.

Once, long ago, he used to be a woman himself. And she had to admit with spite that he had been a beautiful woman. Almost before she had begun, she dropped the pretext. No seduction would happen that night after all. Woman or man, he possessed still that damning honor.

It was thrilling victory then when she felt a strong leg flung across her slender thigh.

He lost. Freely he admitted to defeat.

Honor be damned.

"You were not like this before," he murmured as his slender fingers entwined itself on the golden tresses, tugging it so that her neck was bared to his lips. Fancy filled his thoughts now, spurred by a golden goddess he was fool to love.

Still, he tried, told himself the woman before him now was all illusion. She was the opposite side of the moon that was kept always hidden from mortal view.

But a man in love could not afford to be so picky. He would take what was offered even if it was Serenity and not Usagi. Because his heart knew, they were one and the same.

He roughly turned her to him, so they stared deeply into each others eyes. "Too untouchable. Why are you always thus? Always the goddess," he kissed her inches away from her lips. "Always the child, never the woman." He held her small face between his two hands. "Never mine," he finished hoarsely, hating his weakness, needing her even as he ridiculed himself for caring.

She blinked, dizzied by the emotions circling the midnight blue gaze. For a moment she imagined she was looking at someone else's eyes.

_Him. _

In a way, they were almost like twins. So many things about them were similar. She used to be lulled by this interesting detail. Her naiveté lulled her to use him as substitute.

Destiny's stand in when the original was momentarily out of reach.

But the kiss that was placed on her lips held a hint of playfulness that would have been foreign had it been the other one's lips doing the deed, and the touch that skimmed her heated skin was rougher. It was hand that knew of swords and labour, and not of roses and sceptres.

A knight's hand and not a king's.

Her knight still, she thought with wonder. She knew, with certainty she knew, that had not changed. "But you are mine. Mine, forever," she sighed into his lips as he claimed hers for another kiss.

He pulled back, pleased to see the cerulean orbs hazy with desire. "Yes, Princess," he assented. Always to him she would be a princess, never the queen. "Yours. Always yours."

That night, two souls that should never have met shared the forbidden and found it sweeter than any fated truth.

* * *

-end-

* * *

_Review, please and thank you!_


End file.
